Sōhei/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Roman Centurion (by MilenHD) Roman Centurion: Sōhei: In an open field in Japan 5 Centurions had set their camp and while waiting for the legions and cavalry to arrive, they were hatching their plan for their next attack. Behind the field are some rocks and a forest and in the forest is located a monastery of Sōheis, which were scouting the area. As they found the Roman camp, the leader of the Sōheis raised his yumi and aimed at sitting Roman and slowly he released the arrow piercing the Roman's neck, killing him. The Centurions grabbed their armory and charged at the monks, one the Sōheis showed up with his yumi and was pinned down by the "Sagittas" arrow. The Roman put down his bow and raised his scutum and pilum and charged with the others against the Sōheis. The Sōheis started firing their yumis, and the arrows bounced harmlessly from the Centurion's shields. The Romans threw their pilums and one of them pierced the monk's leg before being rammed and stabbed by the gladius blade and than the Roman picked his pilum, and as he threw it, he killed another Sōhei. The remaining 2 Sōheis rushed deeper into the forest, and the baited the Romans, because one of them tried to fight the Sōhei in one on one, and naginata and gladius blades clashed together, and after back and fort dueling, the Sōhei sliced the Roman's throat. The other Romans charged at the lonely monk, only his ally to show up and shoot one of the Roman at the legs twice, wounding him. But the other two were staying together and tachis clashed with shields and short swords. One of the Sōheis slashed with full strenght, leaving great damage to the shield and wounding the Roman's arm, making to drop the shield and be killed by the tachi , and as he walked to the wounded Roman, who still defended himself with his shield to the very end, but after few moments had his head smashed by Ono from the other monk. The last Roman Centurion was charging with his shield and dolabra at the two monks, managing to knock them both with his scutum. As the Sōheis swung their weapons, with the tachi dealing very little to the lorica, as the other monk managed to kinda smash the shield, but his chest got pierced by the dolabra. With last stand both warriors dueled to death, the Sōhei slashed and both the scutum and the lorica segmentata, dealing no damage. As the Sōhei tried to decapiate the Centuroin, but the Roman raised his shield and smashed the monks head, knocking him down and piercing his throat with the dolabra. The Centurion raised his dolabra in victory and shouted "Roma Invicta". Expert's Opinion The Roman Centurion had better protection and dominated in both long and short range, also he is superior tactician and have better training than the Sōhei, which is just rebel. Also some people become Sōheis, because of their disabilities. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Reason The legionary was given a bow, a weapon they never used. Category:Battle Subpage